1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin dispensing apparatus to protect against external interference, and more particularly, to a coin hopper apparatus with a shutter mechanism that can be automatically employed.
2. Description of Related Art
Various forms of coin hopper apparatuses have been utilized in vending machines, gaming machines, ticket vending machines, change dispensing machines, etc. The constant problem that has occurred is to safeguard the operation of the machine so that they can not be interfered with by a third party intruder. For example, in the gaming industry, dispensing apparatuses are frequently utilized at remote locations out of the sight of superintending employees, and attempts have been made to interfere with the operation of the machine and to cause the coin dispensing apparatus to properly dispense extra coins.
As shown in FIG. 6, a coin dispensing machine, such as a video game machine or a slot machine in a gaming environment, contains a coin hopper 101, a coin entry slot 103, and a discharge exit 104. The coin entry slot 103 can receive a coin D of the appropriate size or denomination. Attempts have been made to gain access to the coin stored in the coin hopper 101 by improperly interfering with the internal mechanisms by inserting objects into the interior of the gaming machine 100 through the discharge exit 102. An example of a coin dispensing machine can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,589,433, 6,261,170, 5,924,919, and 5,810,655.
A problem has occurred in that an external object, such as a semi-rigid wire, can be inserted into the gaming machine from the discharge exit 102 to contact the dispensing slot of the hopper 101. If the wire is capable of reaching and moving a guiding roller, a sensor will detect the movement of an oscillating lever. When the game is then subsequently played, the control device of the gaming machine will distinguish only one signal, and as a result, the signal will be continued and not differentiated with a second signal, so that coins will be continually dispensed.
The prior art accordingly is seeking solutions to prevent the theft of coins from a coin hopper, and further to prevent damaging of internal mechanisms in a gaming machine.
The present invention addresses unauthorized intrusions into a coin dispensing apparatus with a relatively economical and compact structure which can be integrated into the manufacturing of a coin dispensing apparatus, or added as an improvement feature to coin dispensing apparatuses that are already in operation. The present invention can prohibit the intrusion of an object that can interfere with the coin passageway. When the coin dispensing apparatus of the present invention has completed its cycle of operation, the dispensing slot can be closed by a shutting device, and when the coin dispensing apparatus is to again be activated, the shutting device can then be removed. As can be appreciated, when coins are actually being dispensed from the coin hopper, an object cannot be inserted into the dispensing slot, because the discs that are being dispensed can become jammed.
The present invention can provide a coin dispensing apparatus that can both store and dispense coins through a dispensing slot. A dispensing device for dispensing coins through a coin passageway connected to the dispensing slot can be activated by a motor, while a counting sensor unit can be operatively connected to the coin passageway for counting the passage of coins. A shutting device can be operatively connected to the dispensing slot for opening and closing the dispensing slot to prohibit intrusion of an exterior object into the coin passageway. A control unit can provide appropriate enabling signals to coordinate the operation of the motor, the counting sensor unit, and the shutting device. The shutting device can include a closing member that can be movably mounted relative to the coin passageway through appropriately guiding alignment members to permit a selective blocking of the coin passageway. A biasing member can bias the closing member to block the coin passageway, and a drive member can be operatively connected to the closing member for moving the closing member relative to the coin passageway. The driving member can be a solenoid or other motive member.